


When Lightening Strikes

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, TimKon Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: [Timkon Week: Day 1 - Fantasy]Conner was walking home from school.  Just walking home.  Same as every other day.He’d cut through the football field.  He’d been practicing football and he was the last out of the locker room.So, eager to get home and eat some dinner he was feeling quite content when suddenly.“Oof!”A boy about his age bumped into him hard.  He was much smaller than his football player form.  He’d bumped into Conner as if he’d been running and  hadn’t noticed him there.  The force would have knocked anyone else over but Conner was built quite sturdily.Actually Conner hadn’t seen him there a moment ago either.  The boy with the mop of dark hair seemed panicked, as if he’d been running away from something.He didn’t get to observe or say any more before-“KABOOOOM!”-everything went dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for submitting these so late.

Conner was walking home from school. Just walking home. Same as every other day.

He’d cut through the football field. He’d been practicing football and he was the last out of the locker room.

So, eager to get home and eat some dinner he was feeling quite content when suddenly.

“Oof!” 

A boy about his age bumped into him hard. He was much smaller than his football player form. He’d bumped into Conner as if he’d been running and hadn’t noticed him there. The force would have knocked anyone else over but Conner was built quite sturdily.

Actually Conner hadn’t seen him there a moment ago either. The boy with the mop of dark hair seemed panicked, as if he’d been running away from something.

He didn’t get to observe or say any more before- 

“KABOOOOM!”

-everything went dark.

\---

He felt shaken, as if he had been pulled apart and put back together again. All jumbled.

He then felt warm. Like there was a furnace inside him, not burning him but comforting.

He heard a voice that sounded so distant yet felt an urgency to hear it.

As he realized this as if it were a red flashing light in the back of his head telling him he needed to get up and figure out what was going on he tried to open his eyes.

The world was spinning, but in a slow way, as if he were seeing everything through a foggy soup someone was stirring.

Slowly he was coming to and things began to look clearer.

He could feel a thin hand resting on his forehead. It felt good and cool.

“I’m so sorry.” He heard a young man’s voice say, as if to himself.

“Not your fault.” He croaked. He was surprised he could speak but he did, although his voice did sound dry, “Unless you can control lightning.”

The boy’s eyes widened, “You’re really awake! And aware! Hold on!” He went and grabbed some ice chips for him to suck on. He sat Conner up and spooned him a few. He himself sat on the edge of the bed.

Conner took them thankfully.

This was the boy, the one that bumped into him.

Now that he had a moment to look at him he was quite… pretty. 

He had some baby fat still but it was obvious his features were sharp. He had pink yet thin lips that Conner decided to stare at rather than those large pale blue eyes. 

The boy’s hair was just as disheveled as he remembered. Unconsciously he raised a hand and pushed some strands out of his face.

The boy flinched, not expecting it, but then his face grew red.

‘Cute.’ Conner thought, smirking to himself.

“Y-You seem very well healed.” Tim said, getting up quickly as Conner’s lingering hand became too much for him.

Conner’s hand hung in the air for a moment before he set it back down.

Now that he boy had gotten up he was able to look around a bit more.

The walls were wooden, but not in a wooden planked sort of way, it was as if the room had been carved into the middle of a tree.

There were assortments of glass bottles with strange liquids along shelves on the wall. An assortment of wooden brooms hung on the wall in an easily grabable display, all slightly different, whether it be different types of wood, or straw. Some even had some carving on them.

There was a small window that showed greenery out the window, not showing anything that would give away where he was. Unless it was the forest?

It was so cliche Conner couldn’t believe it.

He turned his head, a bookshelf with old books, a table with strange ingredients in bowls or plates, or buckets. The floor was also wooden but was covered in a black carpet. And of course in front of a fire place there was a boiling black cauldron.

“Where am I?” Conner asked, for some reason he felt great still, calm and happy. He grinned at the boy who was taking such good care of him, “I think I should be feeling um… concerned right now?”

The boy had taken out a cellphone and was texting something furiously, “It’s the spell.”

“Spell?” Conner asked, “What spell? And who are you anyways?”

He looked up at him, “Tim.” he came over and put a hand over his comfortingly, still a bit shy, “Tim Drake. I’m so sorry for what happened. Honestly.”

“No problem. What happened?” Conner tilted his head toward Tim. He liked the feeling of the hand and grabbed it in his own, holding it in both his gently.

“Damian happened.” Tim glowered at the name, “Brat tried to kill me by lightening but accidentally hit you instead.”

“What?!” Conner was concerned but only could be quite drunkenly so. Who would try to kill this beautiful person?

“Are you okay?” He brought the boy’s hand to his chest, the rest of the boy coming with him with a lurch.

“Heh, you’re strong, aren't you?” Tim said affectionately, he tried to remain cool but he was red in the face up to his neck and ears. So cute.

“I’m totally fine. You took the hit instead, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Conner said, as if just remembering, “But I’m not all burnt up. You fixed me?”

“I did.” Tim nodded, smiling at the way Conner was starting to speak like a child, “With a spell.”

“Oh.” Conner played with Tim’s hand in his. He rubbed a path from the bottom of Tim’s palm upward and laughed a little when a slight shiver ran through him, “Thank you very much.”

“No problem.” Tim said almost breathlessly.

“Hey.” Conner said, “Are you a witch?”

“A wizard.” Tim corrected.

“A wizard.” Conner repeated.

It wasn’t so much a decision as it was a reflex when Conner decided Tim was the prettiest wizard he’d ever met and pulled Tim even closer.

It was then he decided he would like to kiss said boy.

He grabbed the back of Tim’s head, that soft hair felt perfect in his hand, and touched his lips to his.

“Mmm!” Tim let out a startled noise before allowing himself to settle into the kiss.

He pulled away scandalized by a swipe of Conner’s tongue and pulled back with more effort than he cares to admit.

Suddenly, a door Conner hadn’t seen until that moment opened with a burst. A college aged guy and a child stepped through and just as quickly the door closed and disappeared.

“We got your text, baby bird. So he’s woken up already! Should’ve expected a strong football player like himself wouldn’t be down for long! Isn’t that right, Damian?” The older man said looking down at the boy.

Conner stared. Damian?! As in trying to kill Tim with lightning Damian?!

Damian just scowled and crossed his arms impatiently.

Tim barely seemed to notice their arrival, staying a stunning beet red.

“Um…” Tim was at a loss of words still, “Uhh… I think it’s time we put you back ”.

“We should do that again some time.” Conner said, still holding Tim’s hand.

“Do what?” the college guy asked curiously, looking between Tim and Conner.

Tim shook his head side to side, a seemingly sad smile on his lips as he looked at their intertwined fingers.

Unperturbed by Tim’s answer, since he was obviously into him, he thought of something,“Hey, shouldn’t you have, like, kept this whole thing a secret? Being a wizard and all that?”

Damian snickered, Tim looked away, but the college kid answered, “Oh it’ll stay a secret. Don’t worry about that, champ.”

Conner was about to refute the nickname when, with a wave of the older mans hand, everything went dark once again.


	2. Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing the rest but just in case you were wondering where I was going with this fic I have my summary of the story premise for you! (you know when you think of an idea for a oneshot but it's too long to be a oneshot but you just want to write a oneshot)

Tim had been running from Damian when Dami tried to strike him with lightning and accidentally hit Conner.

Conner was brought back to life. His mind was supposed to be wiped but the next day he remembered and confronted Tim at school.

Conner at first accuses Tim of putting a love spell on him. Of course he hadn’t. The effects of the healing spell was just lightheadedness and euphoria. Very similar to being drunk on happiness.

Surprised Tim spectates why he can remember.

Storyline stuff happens 

I say something with prom

The reason he was immune from the spell was because he’s a magical bard (essentially like a wizard but without all of the training, just the magical ability manifesting in a different way). The spell wasn’t strong enough to erase the memory of another human with magical powers and so Conner remembered everything. As a magical bard Conner can change people’s moods among other things.

Along the journey though, Tim and Conner fall in love of course.


End file.
